La Ultima Noche en Beruna
by Liss Bernetlyss
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te haz preguntado que sucedio durante la ultima noche en Beruna? Suspian


Escrito por: Artemis K. Wolf

Pareja: Caspian X·Susan Pevensie

Palabras: 2,988

Genero: Romance

Capitulo Único (One-shot)

Comentarios: Espero que lo disfruten, sin mas ¡Enjoy it!

La última noche en Beruna

Era de noche y la bulla y las festividades de Narnia aun no terminaban, en el patio del Castillo de Beruna, se había formado una fogata enorme ya su alrededor toda clase de criaturas Narnianas y muy pocos Telmarinos bailaban, y otras pocas personas, estaban sentadas, observando a los bailarines en sus ágiles y gráciles movimientos, en el cielo se podían observar fuegos artificiales, lanzados por una tropa de Enanos herreros que muy astutamente los habían armado.

Entre los observadores, se encontraba Susan Platicando amenamente con unas chicas telmarinas que la veían con los ojos brillantes, radiantes y curiosos por sus historias de la Edad de Oro, de repente, sintió una mirada sobre ella y no pudo evitar volverse para ver quien la veía, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la mirada de Caspian, observando cada movimiento de su cuerpo, instantáneamente se sonrojo, pero no aparto la mirada de Caspian que al hallarse observándola se sonrojo y volvió la mirada hacia otra parte avergonzado.

Edmund observo aquella escena desde su lugar y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de Celos, hacia mucho que no le había pasado algo parecido a lo que le pasaba a su Hermana, hacia mucho que no se fijaba en una chica, y por lo que veía, caspian no solo se "fijaba" en Susan ella le gustaba, sentía un cariño incomprensible por su hermana, y el lo sabia por la mirada del Rey, siempre clavada en ella. Sonrió burlón y le dio un leve codazo a Lucy sentada junto a el, que la hizo saltar. Susan iba a tener que darle un muy largo gracias por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- entretén a Peter, estoy seguro de que Susan te agradecerá un momento a solas con Caspian – le dijo Edmund con tono cómplice a su hermanita.

- ¿Para que querría Susan, estar a solas con Caspian? – le cuestiono Lucy extrañada, alzando una ceja interrogante

- ¡Vamos Lucy, solo hazlo! – la animo el moreno empujándola suavemente, para que se levantara.

- ¿que le digo? – pregunto cuando estuvo parada frente a Edmund, con rostro un tanto molesto, tan bien que estaba conversando con un Fauno junto a ella.

- Pídele que baile contigo – dijo empujando a Lucy hacia el Mayor de los Pevensie que no quitaba la mirada de encima de Susan.

La mirada de peter era penetrante, critica y un tanto enfadada, casi temía que Caspian le pidiera a Susan bailar, era algo que como su hermano mayor no podía permitir, era su deber como hermano mayor cuidar de sus hermanas de personas como Caspian, aunque caspian había demostrado ser una buena persona, eso no le justificaba acercarse sin mas a su hermana, primero tendría que pedirle permiso a el, alzo una ceja repentinamente notando el color rojo en el rostro de su hermana pero entonces se interpuso algo en su visión, o alguien, estuvo a punto de pedirle "amablemente" que se moviera pero entonces la persona que le tapaba la visión hablo.

- ¿Bailarías conmigo Peter? – dijo la pequeña Lucy nerviosa y Peter cambio su mirada Critica por una amable y sincera.

- Por supuesto…- dijo sin pensarlo y se levanto de su lugar, dispuesto a bailar con su hermanita, la misma hermanita que lo había obligado durante la época de Oro a tomar clases de baile – Creo que aprendí a bailar la ultima vez que estuvimos en Narnia – añadió cuando tomaba la pequeña mano de su hermana.

- Eso espero…- dijo Lucy burlona riéndose y se dirigieron a la hilera de personas que bailaban alegremente.

Edmund entonces se puso a hacer su parte del Plan, se acerco disimuladamente hasta el Rey, que seguía embobado viendo a la Reina susan.

- ¿Una hermosa noche no es cierto? – dijo sentándose junto al Rey Caspian.

- Si…- dijo vagamente el Rey observando como el viento movía los cabellos de susan.

- a Susan siempre le a gustado el Cielo nocturno, le parece hermoso…seguro que tienen una Torre especial en el Castillo de Beruna, para ver las estrellas – comento viendo el cielo estrellado con aire inocente, y de inmediato Caspian noto la indirecta.

- ¿a Peter…no le molestará? – Pregunto temeroso, no quería por nada del mundo hacerse enemigo del Gran Rey Peter.

- ¡oh! El ni siquiera lo notara – aseguro Edmund a sabiendas que una vez que Lucy hubiera calentado los pies no pararía de bailar hasta la salida del sol, y seguro que no soltaría a Peter, por nada del mundo, no permitiría que ninguna muchacha telmarina se le acercara ni por asomo.

- ¿Crees que ella quiera ir? – pregunto Caspian preocupado por ser rechazado

- Por supuesto – apunto Edmund confiado

- Pero…- comenzó Caspian y a Edmund le molesto aquella falta de Confianza del futuro Rey de Narnia.

- Es Ahora o nunca – dijo seriamente y Caspian dejo de dudar y se levanto de su lugar para ir directo hacia la Reina Susan.

Edmund lo observo caminar hacia Susan con media sonrisa, ¡por Aslan! Se merecía una condecoración por aquella acción.

- Eso es muy noble de tu parte, Edmund – le interrumpió la voz de Aslan y Edmund no pudo mas que Sonreír culpable.

- Es todo lo que puedo hacer…- dijo viéndolos caminar hacia el castillo.

Susan sonrió débilmente mientras subían las escaleras hacia la torre mas alta del Castillo de beruna, Caspian se movía tranquilamente dentro de aquellos pasillos como si los hubiera recorrido millones de veces, lo cual debía de haber pasado, pues se había criado en aquel castillo desde pequeño, cuando llegaron a la cima de la escalera se encontraron con una puerta, cerrada con candado y no pudo evitar suspirar derrotada. Y caspian sintió de inmediato el delicioso olor a fresas que emanaba de la boca de la reina respiro lentamente y saco la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, para la sorpresa de la Reina.

- Por un momento creí que no tenías la llave – dijo Susan suavemente, pues su voz rebotaba en las paredes.

- El profesor Cornelius me traía aquí todas las noches, para estudiar Astronomía y contarme historias de la Antigua Narnia – explico Caspian permitiéndole pasar primero.

- Gracias –dijo Susan sonriendo – Se ve hermoso…- agrego viendo hacia el cielo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Si no me equivoco…esa es Venko, la diosa de la victoria – dijo Caspian señalando una estrella que estaba en lo mas alto del cielo, cerca de la luna.

- Si – dijo Susan – Y esa es Milestiva, la diosa del Amor – añadió señalando la estrella del otro lado del cielo nocturno.

- ¿Eso deber significar algo no es cierto? – dijo Caspian intentando darle la indirecta.

- Una Victoria en el Amor, supongo – dijo Susan un poco apenada, tenia en mente una muy buena victoria en el amor, pero no sabia si Caspian pensaba lo mismo que ella, si quería lo mismo que ella: sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos.

- No me imagino quien puede haber ganado en el amor…- dijo torpemente, esperando no incomodar a la Reina, que se desilusiono por aquel comentario.

- Yo tampoco – mintió rápidamente acercándose al borde de la torre – Narnia se ve Hermosa a la luz de la fogata – añadió intentando alivianar el ambiente entre los dos.

"No tanto como tu" quiso decir Caspian pero le pareció mas que impropio dar su opinión en aquel asunto.

- Seguro que durante su reinado fue mucho mas hermosa – dijo Caspian con una sonrisa y la reina se giro a verlo, apoyo las manos en el borde y apoyando su cuerpo en sus "frágiles" brazos se alzo y se sentó sin mucho esfuerzo.

- apenas esta reviviendo su belleza y estoy segura de que un gran rey la cuidara bien – dijo Susan desde donde estaba, sonriendo con verdadera alegría.

- Será un honor – dijo Caspian haciendo una reverencia y a Susan se le ocurrió algo para probar si aquel rey sentía algo por ella, era completamente extraño para ella tener que comprobarlo de aquella manera, pero sentía que no tenia otra opción, ¡se moría de la curiosidad!

- ¡Oh! ¡Ahhh!- fingió un grito dejando caer la espalda hacia el vació, pero sosteniéndose fuertemente con las piernas a la piedra.

- ¡susan! – grito el nuevo Rey de Narnia apresurándose a atrapar a la reina, acercándose peligrosamente a ella, sosteniéndola desde la espalda baja, pegándola a su cuerpo.

- solo bromeaba…- dijo con media sonrisa y el Rey la bajo del borde y la alejo de el, como si se tratase de un animal peligroso.

- ¡Me haz dado un susto de muerte! – dijo Caspian, ahora sosteniéndola por la cintura, hablando bajo por la cercanía.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Susan con falsa inocencia.

- Bueno yo…- comenzó Caspian nervioso, ¿Cómo decirle a aquella muchacha que si ella moría el la seguiría sin dudar? ¿Qué haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera? Desde matar a un gigante hasta ir al fin del mundo, simplemente no tenía palabras.

- continua – dijo la castaña ahora con autentica curiosidad – Tu…- dijo incitándolo a continuar.

-Preferiría morir antes que alguien o algo te hiciera daño – acepto el Rey bajando la mirada hacia la reina.

- ¿Y eso a que se debe? – le presiono la ojiverde, apegándose mas a su cuerpo, deseando oír aquellas palabras que de repente no podía formular ni en su cabeza.

- Yo…- agrego y se fue acercándose al rostro de la Reina, mas específicamente a sus labios y justo cuando creyó que no iba a poder hacer aquello, ella cerro el espacio entre sus labios.

Al principio el beso fue dulce apenas el débil roce de dos pares de labios inexpertos, una débil caricia amorosa en la que había mas de un sentimiento y aquellas palabras que Susan no había podio formular en su mente, pero entonces hubo una intervención, un nuevo sentimiento aquel roce casto, el sentimiento de la pasión y lentamente Susan comenzó a abrir la boca y Caspian la imito, el beso fue entonces mas profundo, mas apasionado y lentamente fue llenado por el deseo, aquel sentimiento tan extraño que libero una ola de calor en ambos cuerpos y que hizo a Caspian arrinconar a Susan contra la pared mas cercana, besarla con desesperación y desear que ella fuera su Reina, que fuera la mujer que lo acompañara hasta el final de los tiempos, cuando las estrellas cayeran y la oscuridad fuese la ama, dueña y señora de Narnia.

- Caspian…- murmuro la Castaña cuando se pararon a respirar.

- Lo siento, no quería…- comenzó pero no pudo continuar, pues cierto labios se unieron de nuevo con los suyos, reclamando la atención perdida y tras un momento sintió las delicadas manos de la reina revolotear sobre su cabello, jalándolo de vez en vez, acariciando con suavidad y no pudo quedarse quieto, apretó su agarre sobre la cintura de la reina y la apreso contra su cuerpo, sintiendo todo aquel bello cuerpo, el cuerpo de una guerrera, de una mujer, de una reina… de una diosa.

- Te amo…- murmuro cuando se alejaron para respirar y los ojos de la reina se abrieron de par en par, como si hubiese dicho la peor frase del mundo, como si hubiera dicho: "reviví a la bruja Blanca", pero entonces sus ojos relucieron con una explosión de fuego.

- y yo a ti – aseguro la muchacha volviéndolo a besar, esta vez con mas tranquilidad, segura de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Ella era hermosa, Inteligente, buena, una excelente persona, una persona que se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demás, una persona que odiaba las peleas y sin embargo participaba en ellas cuando era expresamente necesario, era la persona que mas quería en su vida, era a la única persona que le profesaba su amor de aquella manera.

- ¿Donde esta Susan? – Pregunto Peter de repente notando la ausencia de su hermana y arrugo el entrecejo molesto.

- Fueron por una capa al castillo – explico Edmund señalando a la pareja que ya volvía, cada uno con una capa – Susan se quejo del Frío –añadió rodando los ojos.

- ¿Están tomados de la mano? – pregunto Peter demostrando sus típicos celos de Hermano.

- ¡oh vamos Pete! – Dijo Edmund golpeando el hombro de su hermano – déjala ser una vez… no me hagas recordarte a todos los pretendientes que le espantaste cuando éramos Reyes – añadió medio burlón.

- Aun somos Reyes…- dijo Peter con tono cansado.

- Bien… pero déjala ser, ¿aunque sea por una vez? – añadió a modo de ruego y Peter giro los ojos con cansancio.

- ¿Por que te importa tanto? – pregunto Peter esta vez a la ofensiva.

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas haber estado enamorado Pete? – Dijo mas seriamente "el justo" – no es nada justo que tu hayas amado y no le permitas amar a Susan – añadió haciendo gala de su sentido de Justicia.

- supongo que puedo pasarlo por una vez – contesto el mayor derrotado por el excelente uso de la palabra de su hermano.

- me alegro – dijo Edmund sentándose en el pasto y su hermano lo imito, aunque le resulto difícil hacerse el de la vista gorda, viendo aquellas sonrisas que parecían tatuadas en el rostro de cada uno, aun con las manos juntas y platicando de lo lindo.

- Es difícil…- se quejo viendo para otro lado, observando a su hermanita bailar con un fauno extremadamente parecido al Señor Tummnus.

- Lo se… ¿sabes cuantas veces tuve que hacerme el tonto mientras reinábamos? – pregunto el moreno con tono cansado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por quién de las dos?- cuestiono Peter molesto, pero su hermano en vez de contestarle se acostó en la hierba.

- por las dos – murmuro no muy seguro de que Peter fuese a oírlo, pero lo oyó y se recostó junto a su hermano.

- ¿Cuántas veces? – continuo con su interrogatorio.

- Lo siento Pete, es confidencial – dijo Edmund divertido, si le decía cuantas veces, seguramente lo habría ahorcado el mismo

Cuando Susan se levanto a la mañana siguiente, fue por culpa de un rayo de luz que cruelmente se había colado entre las cortinas de su habitación, lanzando un suspiro demasiado largo y luego un bostezo, se levanto de la cama, se baño rápidamente, se cambio y salio como nueva de su habitación, sin pintas desgarbadas, hojas entre el cabello, los labios un poco hinchados y los ojos rojos por el desvelo.

- ¡Susan! – Le llamo Peter desde el otro lado del corredor y la aludida se giro hacia el, y el muchacho le hizo señas para que se acercara, momentos después cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro, Aslan se acerco desde otro pasillo.

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo con aquel tono solemne y ambos pevensie asintieron obedientes, comenzando a caminar, uno a cada lado del León.

Fue entonces cuando Aslan le dijo aquello que Susan, no podía ni quería aceptar, no volverían, sin importar que Narnia fuera de nuevo amenazada, ellos ya no podrían volver, a diferencia de Edmund y Lucy, de inmediato se puso triste, bajo la mirada y sus ojos brillaron con tristeza, una tristeza que Peter podría decir era palpable sin mentir.

- Aslan…- oyeron y al girarse, ahí estaba Caspian, parado alegremente, sin tener idea de lo que el León les había dicho a ambos reyes, de la realidad que les había revelado – Esta todo listo… - dijo y el león asintió suavemente.

-Iremos en un instante – dijo el León suavemente y sus ojos se clavaron un momento en los ojos de la Reina Susan, y en ellos pudo ver que aquel amor era puro, limpio de cualquier prejuicio o pecado y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por la muchacha que hundía sus dedos en su melena, aquel no podía ser su hogar, aun no, tenia que comprender algo y solo lo comprendería en su mundo.

Cuando aquella plática termino, se dirigieron al parque del pueblo y dieron la noticia, la noticia que debían irse, la noticia de que Peter y ella no volverían.

- Lo nuestro no funcionaria…- dijo convenciéndose mas a si misma que a Caspian.

- ¿Por que? – pregunto Caspian sin entender, a que venia todo aquello en ese momento.

- Por que soy 1300 años mayor a ti – dijo con una sonrisa, asegurándose que aquello era verdad y que era lo mejor para los dos, no quería que Caspian fuera infeliz por su culpa, no lo permitiría, se giro para seguir a sus hermanos, pero entonces regreso, aquello no le prohibía besarlo por ultima vez, no le prohibía llevarse el dulce sabor de sus labios a su mundo, y sin siquiera razonarlo lo beso, degustándose de aquel elixir que nunca mas volvería a probar, oyó a la distancia la sorpresa de parte de los telmarinos, la sorpresa de Lucy y un "yo ya soy grande y no creo que quieras entender" de parte de Edmund, pero no le importo, beso a Caspian todo lo que sus pulmones pudieron y luego se aferro a su cuerpo cual naufraga, y cuando por fin despertó del sueño en el que ella se quedaba con caspian para siempre se alejo y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando atrás una parte de su corazón que latía sincronizadamente con el corazón de Caspian.

FIN

¡Hola! ¿Que tal? Soy Artemis K. Wolf, espero que les haya gustado la historia y que comenten un poquito que les pareció, si estuvo bien, o mal o no les gusto el final, si les hubiera gustado que cosa etc.

Umm no tengo mucho que decir, pero espero que dejen un Review, ahí abajo esta el "review this story", dejen uno de preferencia si tienen cuenta dejen con su cuenta, para que les pueda contestar, umm ¿que mas? ¡El botón es su amigo! Como dice Lunaykirin XD, ¡ayy! ¡Adoro sus historias! XD

Ya en fin, sin más me despido.

Artemis K. Wolf


End file.
